degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Smith
Kevin Patrick Smith (born August 2, 1970) is an American screenwriter, film director, and the founder of View Askew Productions. He has also enjoyed some success as a comic book writer and actor. Smith's films are often set in his home state of New Jersey, and while not strictly sequential, do feature crossover plot elements, character references, and a shared canon, the View Askewniverse. He comes back with Jason Mewes in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Mewes ends up casting Paige as the lead in his film Mewesical High, but really wants Manny. He fires Paige, and gets Manny. Personal life Smith was born in Red Bank, New Jersey, the son of Grace, a homemaker, and Donald Smith, a postal worker. He has an older sister, Virginia, and an older brother, Donald Smith, Jr. He was raised in a Catholic household and attended Henry Hudson Regional High School in Highlands, The New School for Social Research in New York and the Vancouver Film School, where he met Scott Mosier, the producer of all of his films. He majored in film, but dropped out halfway through his studies, choosing to take a partial tuition reimbursement in order to help finance his first film. Smith is married to Jennifer Schwalbach Smith. He named his daughter Harley Quinn after character Harleen "Harley Quinn" Quinzel from Batman: The Animated Series. Although Smith was raised Catholic, he has said on Back To The Well, the Clerks II documentary, that now he only goes to mass on days before he starts production of a movie, and the day before it premieres. He never smoked until his debut film, Clerks, where he used the cigarettes as a prop, but never actually inhaled. In fact, he had said that prior to filming Clerks, he was a staunch non-smoker. Today, he does smoke regularly. Smith's weight has always been a defining characteristic, and has gained him unwanted media attention. In early 2005, Smith appeared in three episodes of the Canadian-made Degrassi: The Next Generation television show. In the episodes, Smith, portraying a fictionalized version of himself, visited the school to work on the film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. Smith wrote all his dialogue for the shows he appeared in. All three episodes were collected on a DVD entitled Jay and Silent Bob Do Degrassi. In the course of filming the film, Smith fell in love with local celebrity, Caitlin Ryan, and broke-up her long-term relationship with Joey Jeremiah. Smith and Mewes also appeared in 2 more episodes the following season, when they returned to Degrassi for the Toronto premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. Then, Smith appeared in the TV movie Degrassi Goes Hollywood, once again portraying a version of himself. In addition to appearing on Degrassi: The Next Generation, Kevin Smith is an avid fan of the original Degrassi series, Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High and references to the original are present in Clerks, Mallrats and Chasing Amy. Appearances Gallery Mewes3.jpg Kevin S1.jpg Kevin S2.jpg Kevin S3.jpg Kevin S4.jpg Kevin S5.jpg Kevin S6.jpg Kevin S7.jpg Kevin S9.jpg Kevin S8.jpg Kevin S10.jpg Kevin S11.jpg Kevin S12.jpg Kevin S13.jpg Kevin S14.jpg Kevin S15.jpg Kevin S16.jpg Kevin S17.jpg Kevin S18.jpg Kevin S19.jpg Kevin S20.jpg Kevin S21.jpg Kevin S22.jpg Kevin S23.jpg Kevin S24.jpg Kevin S25.jpg Kevin S26.jpg Kevin S27.jpg Kevin S28.jpg Kevin S29.jpg Kevin S30.jpg Kevin S31.jpg Kevin S32.jpg Kevin S33.jpg Kevin S34.jpg Kevin S35.jpg Kevin S36.jpg Kevin S37.jpg Kevin S38.jpg Kevin S39.jpg Kevin S40.jpg Kevin S41.jpg Kevin S42.jpg Kevin S43.jpg Kevin S44.jpg Kevin S45.jpg Kevin S46.jpg Kevin S47.jpg Kevin S48.jpg Kevin S49.jpg Kevin S50.jpg Normal kevinsmithpressconference.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif Jake-kevinsmith.jpg 5465465664565.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 8 Category:Celebrity Guest Stars Category:Recurring Characters